justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mabbit.Woods/Just Dance Song Champion
JUST DANCE SONG CHAMPION - VOLUME 1 Hey, guys! Welcome to the remake of Just Dance Best Song. A couple of years ago I invented a voting competition in which you guys eliminate one by one songs from one game until we have a final winner. Two, three or four songs will battle every week. At the end of each week, one or two songs will be eliminated.There will be multiple rounds. Our final battle will have a different variant. This will come later in the game. So, I hope I was clear enoguh. If I wasn't, please ask. Here are the songs from JD 2017 who will be fighting for your votes. CONTESTANTS R6.png|Cake By The Ocean Cheapthrills.jpg|Cheap Thrills T1.6.png|DADDY Rejected1.png|Sorry T1.9.png|Hips Don't Lie T1.7.png|September Z5.png|Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) T1.3.png|Don't Stop Me Now R7.png|Lean On Z12.png|Can't Feel My Face Z8.png|PoPiPo Z7.png|Into You R20.png|Don't Wanna Know R8.png|Bang T1.8.png|Ghost In The Keys R22.png|RADICAL R16.png|La Bicicleta Z11.png|Like I Would R18.png|Wherever I Go R17.png|Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) R10.png|I Love Rock 'N' Roll Z3.png|Bonbon Rejected5.png|Groove T1.1.png|Oishii Oishii Result2.png|Worth It T1.4.png|Last Christmas R14.png|Carnaval Bloom R13.png|All About Us T1.5.png|Leila T1.2.png|Cola Song Z6.png|Little Swing R23.png|Run The Night R21.png|Dragostea Din Tei Z10.png|Scream & Shout R19.png|Tico-Tico No Fubá Rejected4.png|Bailar Z9.png|Titanium R3.png|Te Dominar R15.png|What Is Love R CB 1.png|El Tiki R1.png|Let Me Love You Z2.png|Ain't My Fault PHASE 1 - VERSUS Winners.png Result 21.png V21.png Result 20.png V20.png Result 19.png V19.png Result 18.png V18.png Result 17.png V17.png Result 16.png V16.png Result 15.png V15.png Result 14.png V14.png Result 1.png V13.png Result 12.png V12.png Result 11.png V11.png Result 10.png V10.png Result 9.png V9.png Result 8.png V8.png Result 7.png V7.png Result 6.png V6.png Result 5.png V5.png Result 4.png V4.png Result 3.png V3.png Result 2.png VS2.png Result 1t.png V1.png PHASE 2 - TRIOS Welcome to Phase 2 of JDSC, the Trios! In these Phase, we will have seven battles where three songs will brawl to stay in the game. Listen carefully, two out of this seven battles will be a Double elimination. Meaning that two songs will be rejected. These rounds were choosen totally at random. If there is a first place tie in a Single Elimination round, then we will proceed to make a rematch to decide which one stays. If there is a second place tie in a Double Elimination round, we will proceed to a rematch to decide the song that stays. After Phase 2, we will have 12 songs remaining which will move on to the next Phase. WinnersT1.png TResult 7.png T 3.png TResult 6.png T 5.png TResult 5.png T 2.png TResult 4.png T 6.png TResult 3.png T 4.png TResult 2.png T 7.png TResult 1.png T 1.png PHASE 3 - CREW BATTLES Welcome back to Phase 3 of JDSC, the Crew Battles! We only have 12 remaining contestants. There will be three battles. Each one of them will have four songs competing for your votes. Only two songs in each battle will win. Warning! If there is a first place tie they will be the automatic winners. If there is a second place tie, we will have a rematch to decide what song wins. If there is a three way first place tie, we will have a rematch to decide what two songs win. Only six songs will go to Phase 4. Winners 3 - CW.png CB Result 3.png CB 3.png CB Result 2.png CB 2.png CB Result 1.png CB 1.png Phase 4 - Knockouts Last 6 songs standing, ladies and gentlemen! We will have three knockouts. This were chosen totally at random. Only three songs will become finalists and will enter Phase 5 - THE FINALE!!! Winers 4 - KO.png KO Result 3.png K 3.png KO Result 2.png K 2.png KO Result 1.png K 1.png Phase 5 - The Grand Finale We have finally arrived to our final battle. Soon we'll know who is the true Just Dance Song Champion. Our three finalists (Cheap Thrills, Scream & Shout and Titanium) will face four different votes: Best Song, Best Character/s, Best Background and Best Choreography. There will be only one winner per round meaning that if there is a tie there will be a rematch. The song who wins the most rounds will be our Winner! If there is a tie between two songs at the end, the one with the most votes in all rounds, will be the winner. WINNER 1.png Song W.png Choreography.png Character(s).png Background W.png Finale.png What game should enter the JDSC Ring next Contest? Just Dance Just Dance 2 Just Dance 3 Just Dance 4 Just Dance 2014 Just Dance 2015 Just Dacne 2016 Are you happy with our first winner? Yeah! No! Meh... NEVER FORGET TO COMMENT!!! :) Category:Blog posts